


TaiDai Prompts

by WaffleBaffle



Category: SAKANA (Webcomic)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Shipping, prompts, taidai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleBaffle/pseuds/WaffleBaffle
Summary: I saw some writing prompts on tumblr for OTP’s and decided to go for it. Instead of using one prompt I decided to make it a challenge to do every prompt/au, one per chapter. Due to the prompts not all chapters will be set in the current Sakana universe. You can check out the tumblr post here:http://you-make-me-wander.tumblr.com/post/106083456693/aus-and-prompts-list





	1. Gift Giving

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written fanfiction in around 5 years and recently have gotten back into it, so this will be far from perfect but productive criticism is welcome!

_Prompt: Exchanging gifts for the first time._

Yuudai looked down at the change in his hand and then back up at the Hypraman mug on the shelf. It’s his and Taisei’s first Christmas together and they both agreed to meet up on Christmas eve to exchange gifts. Yuudai also made Taisei agree to a one present maximum rule. He knew what Taisei was like, how he loved shopping and loved to go over the top. However, due to Yuudai’s lack of funding and awkward behaviour when people are nice to him he decided that only getting each other one present was the best idea; and would make him feel less guilty about the shitty present he'll get Taisei compared to the great gift he’ll have no doubt gotten him.

Yuudai had spotted the Hypraman mug yesterday whilst him and Taisei had been walking around the shops, something he hated doing but tolerated because it meant he was spending time with Taisei. The mug wasn’t cheap, but he knew it would be perfect for Taisei. His favourite cartoon super hero along with a mug he can drink his beloved coffee out of. Yuudai sighed and clutched at the money in his hand. He took out his phone and rang his boss.

“Hello Yuudai, is everything alright?”

“Of course Mr. Sakana. I was just wondering if I could possibly do some overtime?” Yuudai asked, still staring at the mug on the shelf.

“I’ve told you so many times, call me Ren! We’ve known each other long enough by now Yuudai. And over time you say? Of course you can, I’m actually needing some help at the new stall we opened if you’re interested?”

“The new stall?” _That would mean working with Shigeru_ Yuudai thought to himself. “Um, sure Mr. Sakana. That sounds great.” Yuudai had to do this, for Taisei.

“Great! If you come by the stall tomorrow we can sort it all out. Goodbye Yuudai!”

And with that Mr. Sakana hung up the phone. Yuudai was determined to get Taisei the best gift possible, even if it meant working his ass off even more than he already does and awkward conversations with Shigeru. Taisei was worth it.

* * *

“Jiro you _have_ to help me!” Taisei pleaded whilst making puppy dog eyes at Jiro.

“Tai, I’d love to but I just don’t know Yuudai that well.”

Taisei swept his fringe from his face and began to think hard. _What could Yuudai possible want?_ He didn’t care for clothes, action figures, comics, sports….anything really.

“Look, I’m sure whatever you get him he’ll love because it’s from you,” Jiro said whilst placing his hand on his friend’s shoulder for reassurance.

“Are you sure you can’t think of anything that could possibly help me?” Taisei pleaded, wanting to grasp onto anything at all.

Jiro sat thinking for a moment.

“Well I remember the first time I met him he ate a LOT of sweets, like a lot and I’m sure Shigeru’s mentioned he has a sweet tooth before.”

“That’s great!” Taisei exclaimed before he jumped up from the sofa and running out of the apartment.

* * *

“Come on in,” said Yuudai whilst gesturing for Taisei to come in and sit down.

Taisei immediately greeted Hime with lots of kisses and hugs.

“Hime! I swear you look cuter every time I see you!”

Yuudai found himself smiling at them both. He loved the fact they got along, though sometimes he did wonder if Hime loved Taisei more than him. But could he blame her?

Yuudai made them both a drink and they sat down together on the sofa. Yuudai shifted awkwardly and fiddled with a piece of loose thread on his top. Taisei could see Yuudai felt uncomfortable and put his hand on his leg to comfort him. They both smiled at each other.

“So, shall we do presents first?” Taisei asked, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

Yuudai couldn’t help but smile at him, his enthusiasm about Christmas and pretty much anything was like that of a naive child. Taisei got out his present from his bag and held it out to Yuudai.

“I hope you like it,” Taisei said as he watched Yuudai begin to unwrap it.

Yuudai felt nearly as nervous opening his own present as he did about giving Taisei his. _What if he didn’t like it? Taisei would be heartbroken!_ Yuudai tried to shake the thoughts from his head, he knew his boyfriend would have put a lot of thought into his gift. As Yuudai peeled away the last of the wrapping paper his eyes widened.

“So….do you like it?” Taisei asked, biting his lip nervously.

“I…I love it,” Yuudai said grinning, he looked at his boyfriend and kissed him gently on the lips.

“Really?” Taisei answered, “because I was so worried you wouldn’t.”

“Well I do, it’s great. Thank you.”

Taisei grabbed Yuudai and pulled him into an embrace.

“I’m so glad you like it!” Taisei exclaimed, far too close to Yuudai’s ear.

As he pulled away he kissed Yuudai’s forehead and then looked at him lovingly. Yuudai hated it when he looked at him that way, with such affection. Taisei’s feelings were so obvious but they still scared Yuudai, he just kept thinking one day Taisei would realise what a loser Yuudai was and leave him. Yuudai shook his head and grabbed Taisei’s present. Taisei couldn’t wait to open it and he manically ripped off the wrapping paper. Yuudai was studying Taisei’s face, trying to judge whether he liked it or not.

“This is amazing Yuudai!”

And before he knew it, Taisei had pulled him into another embrace, not that Yuudai minded.

“Thank you sooooooo much! This is perfect!” Taisei said, squeezing Yuudai even harder.

“I’m happy you like it,” Yuudai replied whilst burrowing his head into Taisei’s top.

They stayed like this for a while. Both taking each other in. Then Taisei pulled away first only to pull Yuudai back to him for a kiss. This kiss was a lot more passionate than the last. Taisei placed his hand on Yuudai’s face, his thumb stroking his scar.

This had been a great first Christmas.


	2. Whit Wooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at writing people flirting...in fact I'm just really bad at writing. Enjoy!

_Prompt: Flirting in public just to make the other blush_

Yuudai enjoyed walks, he loved being on his own and being able to clear his mind. However, he now much preferred walks with Taisei. This became a regular event with them, walking through the streets; it was the only time Yuudai had known Taisei be quiet. Taisei knew what this time meant to Yuudai and so instead of being his talkative and chirpy self he let Yuudai enjoy the quiet and relax. As they walked down a street they came to a busier part of town. Yuudai felt Taisei grab his hand. He saw Yuudai smile a little and blush. Taisei loved it when Yuudai got all nervous at PDA, though Yuudai had learned to embrace it more due to Taisei’s touchy-feely nature. The two carried on walking and to Taisei’s surprise Yuudai suggested they go and sit in a small café and get a drink.

“Sure,” said Taisei smiling.

Yuudai, still holding onto Taisei’s hand, guided Taisei to a little quaint café. They both sat down and Yuudai studied the menu. A waitress came over to take their orders and Taisei just kept smiling at his boyfriend the whole time.

“What?” asked Yuudai with a puzzled look on his face.

“Nothing, you just…look beautiful,” Taisei replied, still staring at Yuudai.

Yuudai looked down trying to hide his reddening cheeks. _Why did Taisei have to say things like that?_ Just as Yuudai was about to take a sip from his drink he felt Taisei’s hand on his knee. His body stiffened and he felt the blood rush to his face. Taisei let out a quiet laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Yuudai said, glaring at Taisei.

“Nothing, I just love it when you get all embarrassed. It’s cute,” Taisei replied grinning at Yuudai.

Yuudai covered his face with his hands, he was even more embarrassed than before. Taisei took a sip of his drink and then placed his other hand on one of Yuudai’s and pulled it away from his face. Yuudai lowered his other hand and just looked at Taisei.

“Why are you so adorable?” Taisei asked.

“What?” Yuudai’s eyes widened in surprise, “adorable?”

“Yeah, everything you do is just so adorable!” Taisei replied as he squeezed Yuudai’s knee.

Yuudai just looked at him, “are you just trying to make me embarrassed now?”

Taisei laughed, “Hmmm, maybe?”

Yuudai sighed and drank his drink. He couldn’t be annoyed at Taisei, he was the one who was too adorable.

They both soon finished their drinks and left the café. Taisei wrapped his arm around Yuudai and kissed him on the cheek. As they began to carry on their walk Taisei’s hand slowly lowered down Yuudai’s back until…

“Taisei!” Yuudai said in shock.

“What?” Taisei replied, grinning.

“We’re…in public…” he whispered to Taisei, once again blushing.

“And?” Taisei asked, now biting his lip, “I just can’t help myself, you know you send me wild Yuudai.”

Yuudai was pretty sure his whole body was now bright red. He turned to look at Taisei and his face was just inches away. All of a sudden Yuudai felt like he couldn’t breathe, his body was paralysed. _How on earth did Taisei manage to do this to him?_

“Since you’re not a fan of public affection, why don’t we go back to your place?” Taisei asked suggestively.

Yuudai felt like he was going to explode at this point. He just cleared his throat, grabbed Taisei’s hand and began to lead him back to his apartment block as quickly as he could.


	3. Study Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taisei decides to help Yuudai study, by making it a little more interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I can't write flirtatious stuff but I tried! Also, every chapter so far has started with 'Yuudai'....

_Prompt: Let’s make studying more interesting…._

Yuudai was getting a headache. Studying made his brain hurt.

If these were all number questions he’d be fine, but business theory? No way. Taisei had somehow managed to convince Yuudai to apply for a summer internship at his company. Mr Sakana knew about it and was very supportive of Yuudai expanding upon his knowledge and skill. The only problem was that Yuudai had to answer some questions about his personality and view on business. Yuudai really didn’t want to screw this up so he was looking up any and all information he could find about business theory. Taisei had offered to help him but Yuudai knew he’d just be distracting.

Hime was curled up on Yuudai’s lap as he sat on the floor resting his book and paper on a make shift table he’d made out of boxes.

“Why does business have to be so difficult?” Yuudai said whilst petting Hime.

He thought about how he ran the stall and dealt with customers, but that was so small compared to the company Taisei worked for. He actually had his own office in a huge building, filled with people wearing suits and ties. Yuudai worked in a cramped stall in an apron with people who smelt like fish. Yuudai’s phone buzzed and interrupted his line of thought. It was a text from Taisei.

_Hey, I know you asked me to leave you to it but you’ve been at it for hours and I thought you might want a break. How does takeout sound? Taisei xx_

Yuudai smiled, Taisei still always signed off with his name. Even though he was fully aware Yuudai knew who the text was from.

_Sounds gr8 xx_

Seconds after Yuudai sent his reply there was a knock at his door. _Surely this can’t be Taisei already?_ Yuudai thought to himself. Hime jumped from his lap and Yuudai got up to answer the door. There in front of him stood a grinning Taisei with a bag of food in his hand.

“I’m glad you said yes, I was already in your apartment block when I sent the text,” Taisei said letting himself in and fussing Hime.

Yuudai just laughed to himself and went to get some plates. The two of them sat and ate, played with Hime and talked about anything and everything. Once they were finished Taisei cleaned away their plates and Yuudai sat back with his book and carried on reading.

“I don’t know how you learn all this stuff,” Yuudai said to Taisei.

“It just kinda comes to me naturally I guess,” he replied shrugging and sitting across from Yuudai on the floor.

“It’d be much easier if it wasn’t so boring,” said Yuudai.

Taisei sat there thinking for a moment and then a big grin came across his face.

“I know how we could make it more interesting,” He said looking at Yuudai.

Yuudai looked up to see Taisei’s grin and was instantly confused.

“And how is that?” Yuudai asked Taisei.

“I shall test you and you get a reward for every question you answer right”

“What kind of reward?” Yuudai asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well if you get one right I shall take off one piece of clothing, but if you get one wrong then you have to take off a piece of clothing,” Taisei told Yuudai, smiling with excitement.

Yuudai looked at Taisei and thought about it. He definitely wouldn’t mind seeing Taisei naked, however he was still a little shy when it came to his own body. Screw it, anything was worth seeing Taisei take off his clothes.

“You’ve got yourself a deal,” Yuudai smirked and held out his hand to Taisei.

They both shook hands and Taisei took Yuudai’s book and began to look for some questions he could ask him.

“Ahh, this is a good one!” Taisei said before reading out the question.

Yuudai just stared at Taisei, he had no idea what the answer was; but that would mean he’d have to take off an item of clothing. He could feel his face becoming red. _It’s fine, I can just take off a sock or something_ Yuudai thought to himself.

“Well?” asked Taisei, waiting for Yuudai’s reply.

“Um, well I don’t know….”

Taisei laughed, “You know what that means then.”

Yuudai reached to his foot and took off a sock.

“That’s so cheaty!” Taisei whined.

“You said one piece!” Yuudai said, defending himself.

“Fine, how about both socks count as a piece of clothing?” Taisei offered, wanting to move this along.

Yuudai thought for a second but agreed, he reached to take off his other sock too.

“Next question,” said Taisei whilst looking back through the book, “how about this one, it’s much easier.”

Taisei read the next question and Yuudai’s eyes opened wide. He knew the answer! He very proudly and excitedly answered Taisei.

Taisei smiled at him, “Well done Yuudai!”

Yuudai couldn’t help but feel a little good about the fact Taisei was pleased with him. Taisei sat thinking for a moment, what piece of clothing should he take off first? He didn’t want to copy Yuudai. Taisei put down the book and removed his Hypra-man top. Yuudai just stared at his chest, remembering how lucky he was to have Taisei; because dam, Taisei was good looking!

“Ahem, my eyes are up here,” Taisei said, smirking.

Yuudai shook his head, trying to stop the rush of heat to his face.

“Um, right…yes…next question then,” Yuudai said, struggling to form a sentence.

Taisei just laughed and picked the book back up. He read another question out to Yuudai and Yuudai answered. This carried on until Yuudai was in his underwear and Taisei still had his jeans on.

“Another one right for me!” Yuudai said proudly.

Taisei smiled and took off his jeans. This was it. The last question. One of them was going to end up naked, but who? Taisei took his time looking for a question, he wanted to really challenge Yuudai. Taisei smiled, thinking he’d found a question that Yuudai wouldn’t know the answer too; however, Yuudai smirked at him and gave him a full explanatory answer. Taisei just looked at him in shock.

“I guess you win,” said Taisei putting down the book and standing up.

Just as he went to take off his boxers Yuudai’s hand reached out and grabbed his arm.

“How about we take this to the bedroom?” He asked Taisei

Taisei smiled and pulled Yuudai in close, bringing him into a kiss.

“Well I suppose you have worked rather hard,” Taisei whispered, “maybe you deserve an extra reward.”


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taisei has a nightmare about Yuudai, but he doesn't expect it to effect him in such a way....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAISEI! <3  
> And thank you to interstitial-magica on tumblr for giving me the idea of it to be Taisei who had the dream!

_Prompt: One person has a scary dream about the other but wakes up surprisingly aroused_

“He’ll never want someone like you,” snarled Arata.

Taisei just sat in the corner crying. Hugging his legs against his chest. Arata laughed at how weak and miserable Taisei was; as Taisei sobbed he felt someone touch his shoulder. He could just make out a shape through his teary eyes, with one hand he wiped away his tears using his jacket sleeve. It was Yuudai.

“Don’t cry Taisei,” Yuudai assured him, “everything’s going to be okay.”

Taisei felt his heart warming but before he knew it Arata grabbed Yuudai’s arm and pulled him away. He pinned Yuudai against the wall and started yelling in his face.

“You’re worth nothing. You’re mine, do you understand?” He spat at Yuudai.

Taisei jumped up to push Arata, but instead of colliding with him he fell straight through Arata’s form. _What is happening?_ He thought to himself. He tried again, this time charging with force at Arata. Once again, he went straight through him. This time colliding with the wall. Taisei looked at him in confusion. Arata began to laugh and started pulling Yuudai away.

“No, Taisei! Help!” Yuudai called out, desperately trying to free himself from Arata’s grasp.

Taisei began running towards them, but no matter how hard he tried he didn’t seem to be getting any closer.

All of a sudden Taisei shot up in bed, covered in sweat and shaking. _It was just a dream, thank god_ Taisei thought. He looked around him to see Taro fast asleep. Taisei started taking deep breathes, trying to calm himself. But then… _oh shit._ Taisei was used to having dreams about crushes, usually celebrity ones, and waking up a bit…excited; however, he’d never had a nightmare about a crush and woke up with an erection before. This was definitely something new. Taisei sat there feeling rather awkward and ashamed. The dream had scared him, so how could he possibly be feeling aroused right now? Taisei quietly got out of bed and tried to leave the room without disturbing Taro, though Taisei being Taisei ended up knocking into numerous things and knocking over a lamp. Luckily, Taro didn’t wake up. 

He poured himself some water and gulped it down. He put his mug down and sighed. Looking down at his excited friend he though,  _What am I going to do with you?_ He then decided it was probably time to have a nice cold shower.


	5. Giving up on Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuudai has given up on love, that is until he meets Taisei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, life is stressful! Also sorry that it isn't that long!

_Prompt: Giving up on love_

He let out a sigh. After Arata he’d vowed to give up on love. Love wasn’t real. Just some stupid idea that society puts upon us. People don’t truly care for others, everyone’s out for themselves. At least in Yuudai’s world. Yuudai had done well at isolating himself, only really socialising when at work and even then it was all business. He’d cut off ties with Shigeru and know spent his evenings watching TV with Hime. Hime and his mother were the only things that mattered to him anymore. He didn’t need anyone or anything else.

However, some asshole had to come along and ruin it all. Taisei.

He genuinely cared about Yuudai, wanted to know how his day had gone and how Hime was doing. He wanted to spend time with Yuudai, be in his company even if it was just them both watching TV together. He was caring, kind, funny and smart. Yuudai couldn’t have asked for more. But yet, he didn’t want it. He didn’t believe he was worthy of Taisei’s love. Taisei could do so much better, he _deserved_ so much better. Yet every time Yuudai decided he’d have to cut ties with Taisei, Taisei would just look at him with his big eyes and warm smile and Yuudai would swear his heart stopped beating for a moment.

Maybe he did deserve it. Maybe he deserved the late night good night texts, the early morning texts wishing him a great day, the frequent compliments, hand holding and hugs. Maybe he did deserve to love and be loved. Maybe he did deserve to be loved by Taisei.


	6. Give Me The Remote!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuudai is fed up of watching the same things, he wants to watch something different! But the only way that's going to happen is if Taisei gives him the remote...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote two chapters, one after the other, and I couldn't wait to post this another time. So, enjoy!

_Prompt: Wrestling over the remote_

Hypra-man. That’s all Taisei ever watches. At least that’s what it seems like to Yuudai. Taisei’s eyes were beaming with excitement, Yuudai loved seeing him like this. However, he was fed up of watching Hypra-man and his friends save the day.

“Could we maybe watch something else?” Yuudai asked.

Taisei looked at him, “Sure, can we finish this first?”

Yuudai nodded and they carried on watching the episode. After it had finished the two argued over what to watch next. Taisei wanted to watch an action film and Yuudai wanted to watch a rom-com.

“I have an idea!” Taisei beamed, standing up off the sofa.

Yuudai just raised an eyebrow.

“If you manage to get the remote from me we can watch your film, but if you don’t we watch my film,” Taisei said, seeming very proud of his idea.

Yuudai rolled his eyes. Taisei was so childish, but that’s one of the reasons Yuudai loves him.

Without saying a word, Yuudai stood up and stared at Taisei as he raised his arm in the air with the remote tightly grasped in his hand. Yuudai studied the situation. What was the best way for him to get the remote off of Taisei? He climbed up onto the sofa and reached out to grab the remote, however Taisei swiped his hand away.

“Hey, no fair!” Yuudai crossed his arms and looked at Taisei.

Taisei laughed, “I never said I couldn’t move.”

This was about to get serious. Yuudai jumped at Taisei, clinging from his body. He reached out his arm but still couldn’t reach the remote. Taisei just laughed. Stupid Taisei and his stupid tallness. Yuudai slumped back down to the floor and began re-thinking his strategy. Taisei studied his boyfriend as he was deep in thought. He loved the way Yuudai’s face crinkled up when he was thinking. All of sudden Yuudai reached out and snapped Taisei out of his own train of thought. He began tickling him.

Taisei was a complete mess, how could Yuudai have forgotten how ticklish his boyfriend was? Taisei fell to his knees, still gripping the remote in his hand. Yuudai carried on tickling his boyfriend, smiling and laughing along with Taisei. Eventually Taisei is on the floor with Yuudai straddling him and tickling his sides. Even though Yuudai had Taisei at his mercy, Taisei still had a death grip on the remote. Yuudai stopped tickling Taisei and moved to plan B, or C, or D? Whatever? Yuudai looked down at his boyfriend beneath him who was trying to catch his breathe. Yuudai slowly bent down, his lips meeting Taisei’s. The kiss was soft and gentle at first, but then Yuudai swiped his tongue along Taisei’s bottom lip. Asking for entrance. Taisei’s mouth parted and Yuudai deepened the kiss. They both moaned into each other’s mouths. Taisei’s free hand gripped Yuudai’s hair and pulled him harder into the kiss. Yuudai’s hands began to explore under Taisei’s shirt. Feeling everywhere he possibly could. As Yuudai explored Taisei’s body, he moved one hand slowly up Taisei’s arm. Then with one quick motion he grabbed the remote from Taisei’s hand, sat up and smirked at his boyfriend.

“Looks like I get to pick the movie,” Yuudai declared, looking far too proud of himself.

Taisei stared at his boyfriend in shock and then a smile crept across his face.


End file.
